


Over the Edge

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Westallen Smut Week [2]
Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second Annual Westallen Smut Week begins today.  For the next seven days, each chapter will have a different prompt (the same as last year), but to keep things somewhat cohesive, they will be connected in some way.  Earth 1 and Earth 2 Westallen will be the focus of these chapters, although separately!  Read on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me As I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 ~ Earth 2 Monday: Barry and Iris getting it on (or any other alternate universe). And so, in this part, Iris and Barry head South for a much needed vacation.

_Chapter 1: Take Me As I Am_  
  
_Central City, a month after the Flash visit:_

After speaking to Barry’s parents about their trip and how much fun they had, they decided to head down to the Bahamas themselves to relax and forget about the Flash and all the craziness of meeting his doppelganger.

A few minutes earlier, Barry had spoken to his Mom over the phone. “Yes, Mom, we’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful news,” Nora said, giddy with thoughts of being a grandparent in nine months.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Barry said and smiled at his wife.

Iris shook her head and continued to pack.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Nora said and smiled at her husband.

Shaking his head, Henry spoke up, “You two just have a great time and don’t think about anything.”

“Thanks, Dad. We’ll call when we get back in a week. Bye, Mom; bye, Dad.”

“Bye Son; we love you guys!” Nora said.

“Bye Mom; bye Dad!” That was Iris.

Barry hung up.   He turned to his wife. “She just won’t quit.”

Not looking at him, she went into the closet and came back with a few articles of clothing and placed them inside the suitcase. Barry frowned. “Are you Okay?”

“I’m fine, but why would you ask that?” Iris asked.

“I don’t know, but ever since I suggested we take this trip you seem, I don’t know, reluctant to go?” He watched her continue to pack. “Is this about the other one?”

Her head came up at that. “No, it’s not about him.” Iris wasn’t surprised by her husband’s jealousy. They had talked about the kiss she shared with the Flash and they had moved past it. She stopped packing and turned to him. “Are we really doing this; I mean, a child, you and me as parents Barry?” She stopped taking the pill several weeks ago.

He came closer and took her hands in his. “I think we are.” She still looked skeptical. “Look, I know you’re worried about Zoom and the threats that hang over the city, but we can’t let that stop us from living our lives the way we want; am I right?”

She didn’t hesitate. “Yes, you’re right, of course.”

He touched her cheek; she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. “I love you so much and it just seems as if we’re ready to share that love.”

She opened her eyes. “I agree and I love you too very much.”

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly but then feelings took over. He kissed her repeatedly then she went into his arms holding him close.

His lips traveled down her throat. “Barry, we have to pack. The flight leaves at 6:00 am tomorrow.” She didn’t sound like she wanted to stop.

“This won’t take long,” he managed to say and kissed her again.

She couldn’t refuse him. Soon they were undressed, in bed, making love, kissing and caressing each other. These past few weeks, it seemed to Iris a little desperate the way he kissed her and made love to her. She didn’t mind. It would take time for Barry to let go of his doubts about the other one to accept that she loved him and only him.

His head buried in her neck, she kissed his forehead and tried to reassure him. “I love you, Barry, always. They’ll never be anyone else for me.” He was quiet. “Did you hear me?”

He kissed her cheek and clutched her to him tightly. “Yes, I heard you,” he whispered and pulled away, “And I believe you; I do.”

“Good, now kiss me,” she whispered and pulled his head down and kissed him thoroughly. All too soon, kisses weren’t enough. He entered her slowly enjoying the feel of her hot sheath closing around his heated length. “Oh yes,” Iris whispered accepting all of him.

“You feel so good,” Barry said and kissed her over and over. His kisses rained down her throat to her chest. He pulled and nibbled his way all over her chest and her perk nipples, Iris was definitely enjoying it. “I know you love it and so do I,” he whispered enjoying himself.

The tension built to a fever pitch, but all too soon, they reached that peek, clutching each other close. The lay together, replete and very satisfied. Iris kissed him over and over; he kissed her back. Their legs entwined, their breathing returned to normal. It wasn’t very long before they had to rise and finish packing for their trip.

It was almost daybreak, when they scrambled to make their flight to Nassau. They made it in the nick of time.

~o~o~

_Atlantis Resort, Nassau, Bahamas:_

“We’re really here,” Iris said as if she didn’t believe it. After checking out the bedroom, she headed out to the balcony and looked at the amazing view. The water was glorious, a shimmering blue and the white sand beckoned to them to swim, to walk and to run, all of it.

“Let’s go,” she said and headed to unpack.

“You’re definitely ready to have some fun.”

“Aren’t you? I can’t remember when we actually took a week off to ourselves. Aren’t you excited?”

She’s not the same person from yesterday; he realized.   He smiled. “Yes, very excited.”

A little while later, after changing into their swimsuits, with towels and cover ups, they headed to the beach. After ordering drinks, they waited for the waiter to bring their orders to their private cabana. They relaxed, sipped their drinks, and took in the view.

“I’m in heaven,” Iris whispered. She sipped her drink, sighing as the sweet liquid flowed down her throat.

He glanced at her lovely face. “I’m in heaven too, I mean, since we met, my life has never been better.”

“I feel the same way. I was going along, intent on making a difference at the paper, but then,” she hesitated.

He sighed. “I know how much it meant to you to be a reporter and I’m sorry you had to help me out, but I will repay you, Iris, I will.”

“Barry, come on now, we talked about this. The money isn’t important to me. Our future is what’s important. Try and remember that.” She smiled at him.

“You truly are something else. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Don’t you forget it.” She smiled again and he felt as he could do anything; anything at all, but only if he had Iris in his life.

“Oh, I won’t forget, I promise.” He raised his glass. “To us?”

“To us,” she said. They clinked glasses and took a sip.

A few hours later, they changed and went into dinner. Barry thought she never looked more beautiful. He knew it, because most of the men in the room stared at his wife. Her hair was long and loose about her shoulders. Her sun dress covered what needed to be covered while her back was bare exposing her beautiful shoulders and arms.

“You look beautiful,” he told her and not for the first time.

“Why thank you, sir,” she said and sipped her drink. “I love tropical drinks. My head is already spinning and I’ve only had one.”

“Waiter!” He called to the waiter and smiled at her.

“Oh you,” she said and took another sip.

The food arrived shortly thereafter and everything was delicious. After a lovely dinner, they headed back to the beach for a long walk. Hand in hand, they strolled along for a while, but then Iris had a serious question for her husband.

“Barry, I know how much it hurt you not being able to help the Flash the way you wanted, I mean, he is pretty incredible at what he does, but so are you.”

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better and I appreciate it; I do.”

“But my question for you is, what if things were different; what if you had the chance to change things, be a superhero, do all of those amazing things, but,” she hesitated.

He stopped walking. “But what?”

“If you had a choice between me and having your powers, which would you choose?”

“That question makes no sense. I’m not the Flash and I don’t have powers, but if I did, you would always come first; always.”

Her eyes watered. “Really?”

He took her hand. “What brought this on?”

She shook her head. “I don’t honestly know. I just got this horrible feeling that our doppelgangers are in trouble and.”

“That’s odd because I’ve felt the same way for weeks now. Maybe that’s why we needed this trip; to reassure each other that we’re solid that nothing can come between us.”

He amazed her sometimes. “It’s uncanny; how in sync we are.”

He smiled. “We can hone our skills in that regard in our room.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She chuckled. “I’m with you all the way.”

Back in their room, Barry couldn’t get the key in the lock fast enough. Kissing and hugging each other, clothes were removed rather quickly. They fell onto the bed all a jumble of legs and arms, laughing, smiling and enjoying themselves.

Iris landed on top of him then things became serious and quiet. “What are you thinking?” She asked and wondered at his mood.

“I look at you sometimes and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” He smoothed her hair behind her ear. “You are the one good and steady thing in my life and I don’t know what I would do if things were different and you weren’t in my life.”

“No way am I going anywhere, not without you,” she whispered fervently. She leaned down and they kissed passionately.

“God, you’re beautiful, and I love you so much,” he murmured. His lips covered hers as his tongue demanded a response. He rolled her to her back as his weight pushed her down into the soft mattress as Iris wrapped her legs around him. Her arms curled his shoulders and then they were in his hair to pull him closer. When he moaned deeply and ground his hips against hers, she broke their kiss on a moan and tried to drag air into her lungs.

Barry then began a slow exploration of her body, her beautiful breasts, her long arms, thighs and long legs. He immediately latched onto one nipple and swirled his tongue around it, then pulled it gently into his mouth and sucked it to his heart’s content.

Iris gasped at the sensation, her chest lifted up off the bed, the pleasure so sweet she moaned loudly as the heat pooled between her legs. His tongue shot back into her mouth again, inflaming her. Iris squirmed and opened her legs wider, an invitation he couldn’t ignore. His fingers penetrated her warmth with his finger sliding over her silky folds. Iris gasped again her head thrown back, her mouth opened on a low moan. “Oh Barry,” she panted.

Barry slid another finger inside her and moved them slowly in and out of her body. He had to taste her and he did. She was so hot and the little sounds she was making were driving him crazy. He was relentless in his attempt to bring her over the edge and then she shuddered with rapture. Her legs were limp as he spread them wide apart and he was inside of her.

Iris cried out as he filled her clinging to his shoulders. It felt so good; he had to go deeper, so he raised up on his haunches, lifted her legs over his shoulders and moaned at the level of penetration he achieved at this angle. He was incredibly hard inside, and the position she was in caused him to slide so deeply inside her that he pressed against her cervix with each stroke.

Iris was on fire and moved with him matching his rhythm stroke for stroke, and then her orgasm broke over her as she trembled from head to toe, and she could feel his hot semen shoot inside her cervix and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that they had just created a child; she knew it. But then she didn’t know anything else as and then fell back down to earth safe and secure in each others arms.

It was almost dawn and Iris lay awake thinking about their decision to have a child. Barry would be an amazing father. He was strong but tough in his decisions about how to raise a child. She, on the other hand, was a bit lenient and able to see the bigger picture. They balanced each other and eventually, those beliefs would enable them to raise a child ready to face whatever life throws at them.

“Hey, you’re awake?” Barry asked and pulled her closer.

“Yeah, I was just thinking of our children,” she thoughtfully replied.

“Children; you mean, more than one?” He asked and thought about it.

Iris didn’t know where that thought came from. “Maybe,” she replied and snuggled close.

“Go back to sleep.”

 _TBC!_  
  
~o~o~  
  
Song Inspiration: _Love is Blind_ , Alicia Keys.  
  
A/N: A bit of a teaser at the end! Going forward with the rest of the challenge, there will be ‘mentions’ of their respective doppelgangers, how they are, what they’re doing. A connection has begun and I decided to explore that in this challenge.  Also, I won’t be going too deeply into the consequences of E1 Barry’s actions; nothing too crazy; it’s all about WA! I hope you enjoyed it. The next update, we’ll still be on E2. Thanks for reading!

 


	2. Real Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Role Play Tuesday. In this next part, we're still on Earth 2. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone!

_Chapter 2: Real Love_

_Still on Nassau in the Bahamas:_

After a night of dinner, dancing, laughing, and having a wonderful time, Iris thought instead of walking on the beach, she decided they would role play.

Once back in their room, Barry was thoughtful but also worried. Role playing could be fun but it could also open up various parts of their personalities that may have been hidden from each other. But she seemed adamant that it would just be for fun and if things got out of hand, they could stop at any time.

Barry was tired; he just wanted to sleep, but he loved to hear Iris laugh and he craved her smiles. They brightened his mood when nothing else would. "Okay, who do you want to role play?"

Instead of answering him, she reached inside her bag and pulled out a pad and pen. Obviously prepared for their game, he frowned. "Who are you supposed to be exactly?" Then it dawned on him. "You're a reporter?"

"Yes and you will be," she hesitated.

"The Flash?" He asked and shook his head. "I get it."

"Come on, Barry; it'll be fun. I remember you told me that you went to the Flash museum and learned a lot about him, and I wanted to be a reporter a long time ago."

He sighed and wondered at her fixation about the Flash. "It wasn't that long ago. Alright, go ahead, ask away."

"How did you get your powers?" She sat down next to him practically in his lap but he didn't mind. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Lightning struck me one night in my lab," he replied.

"Wow, you were struck by lightning and you survived; how extraordinary."

"Yes it was," he said already tired of this game.

"How fast can you run and what other superhuman things can you do? I have heard of a few."

"Well, the Speed Force grants me, along with superhuman speed, being able to run faster than light and travel in the past or future under specific circumstances. I also have enhanced agility, can rapidly heal from wounds, and can vibrate my body to phase through objects."

Iris stared at him wide-eyed. "That's truly amazing."

"Yeah, it's pretty incredible," he said and stared at her. "Iris, he's not me."

"I know, but isn't this fun to think about how much he does for his Earth and," she stopped when Barry stood up and walked out onto the balcony.

She followed him. "It was a stupid game and I'm sorry if it upset you." She touched his shoulder. "Barry?"

He turned to her. "I'm sorry, Iris, I guess I'm not quite over this thing that happened between you two. I don't want to talk about them anymore."

"I understand, of course, but," she hesitated.

He frowned. "What is it?"

"The point I was trying to make with this role play is that we are similar but we are very different and do you know why?"

He knew the answer then put he put his arms around her waist. "Because of this, you and me, together, married and thinking about children and a future?"

"Exactly, and you shouldn't feel threatened when we talk about them." She paused. "I can remember the other one when he looked at me. He was thinking of her, not me; does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I think it does." He thought about it. "I don't think they're together, not like us."

"That makes me sad; I feel sad for them; they're missing out on a lot."

"Yeah, they are," he whispered and leaned down, eyes closed, and he kissed her sweetly, then she went into his arms holding him close. They kissed passionately never tiring of it. Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and took her to their bedroom.

His lips wandered across her cheek to her ear as he murmured to her. "Don't think about anything … but this, you and me together like this, forever and ever," he said and kissed her sweet mouth slanting his mouth tasting her love and affection.

"Forever and ever," she managed to say between kisses. She kissed him back as her arms came around his shoulders to pull him closer. They undressed slowly loving the way they stared at each other enjoying it. Once her body was revealed to him, the familiar ache between his legs caused his heart to pound with need for his beautiful wife. Her long legs and beautiful breasts were a vision to him, but it was her eyes that beckoned to him right from the start.

She had to touch him as her hands were all over his chest and arms stroking him and demanding a response from him. His lips claimed hers yet again, his hands sought out her body and as their limbs entwined their hearts came together as well.

Barry was lost and then he was inside of her and it felt wonderful. She took his face between her palms and kissed him and then he began to move and it was amazing for both of them. She surrendered to him completely as she raised her arms and legs to pull him closer which wasn't close enough. And then his passion led her rapidly toward that crest and he was with her every step of the way as they came together, both crying out their pleasure.

A little while later, after they had cleaned up a bit, Iris wanted desperately to show her husband how much she means to him and he was always willing to pleasure her in that way and she saw no reason not to reciprocate. "Are you awake?"

He stroked her hair. "Something on your mind?"

For answer, she began at his throat, then his cheek and this mouth, then down his chest. "You could say that," she replied and continued on her way.

"Iris?" He asked and closed his eyes. Her lips were hot with tender fire as she stroked his penis with her hands, lips and tongue. Her mouth opened and then she licked and stroked his manhood and Barry was floating on a cloud of happiness; it felt so good. Iris loved doing this and she promised herself that she would do it more often.

Iris smiled at his expression and continued to pleasure him. His moans were just as loud as hers as she went on and on and Barry began to feel himself coming. He wanted to be inside of her more than anything, then he pulled her up and kissed her deeply, his tongue diving into the sweet cavern of her mouth repeatedly until Iris felt as if she were going to swoon. "Oh Barry, please," she asked begging for it.

Then he was inside of her then he began to move and it was amazing for both of them. She surrendered to him completely as she raised her arms and legs to pull him closer which wasn't close enough. And then his passion led her rapidly toward that crest and he was with her every step of the way as they came together, both crying out their pleasure.

He pulled her closer, stroked her hair and smiled. "Iris, I wanted to thank you for opening my eyes about our life together. I feel very blessed to have you in my life." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "These past few years of our married life have been such a joy for me and I wouldn't change a minute of it."

"Neither would I," she smiled and realized he had changed her stance about their doppelgangers.

He smiled again and then he kissed her cheek, her throat and all manner of body parts his lips could reach. "Hmmm, you taste so good." Barry made love to her again as they both proceeded to show their feelings as only they could.

~o~o~

Their 'second honeymoon' came to an end far too soon. They returned home to make final preparations to leave their friends and family to start a new life away from Central City, but various news channels throughout the airport reported a stunning announcement. Zoom had apparently disappeared. No one has seen him for nearly two weeks. Not only that, but numerous meta-humans that had terrorized the city for months, had also disappeared.

"What do think it means?" Iris asked her husband, thinking of their doppelgangers and what could have happened to Zoom and his followers.

"It means we can go home and we know whom to thank," he replied.

"Yes we do," Iris agreed wholeheartedly.

Soon they entered a cab and headed home to a bright future just waiting for them.

~o~o~

Once arriving back home, Iris was exhausted. "I can't seem to keep my eyes open," Iris said after exiting the cab.

"You go on upstairs, relax and get a few hours of sleep," Barry said. He watched her go upstairs, then he followed her with the luggage. As not to disturb her, he decided that unpacking could wait. He helped her get settled, then he decided to listen to messages. There were several from his job, a few from his parents, just a few minutes ago, but also a few from their friends. Frowning, he decided to wait and call them back later. It didn't seem like anything that couldn't wait for a while.

He watched her go off to sleep, then sat down and watched her for a little while. He sighed and wondered at their rather eye-opening trip and realized that having a baby would be a huge responsibility but they were up to the challenge; he truly believed that.

A little while later, Iris suddenly yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes. "Barry?"

"I'm here," he said and sat down. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess long flights are not what I'm used to," she replied and looked him over. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only an hour or so," he replied.

She tried to sit up. "Are you hungry; it's past dinner time?"

Instead of answering her, he stood up and began to undress. Barry had a feeling she was already pregnant and so he decided to thank her in his own special way.

"Someone's in a mood," she said. Smiling, she scooted over and waited for him.

"You won't need this," he said and helped her remove her gown.

"You won't need these," she said and helped him remove his boxers.

In bed and nose to nose, Barry became emotional. "Iris, I," he hesitated.

"What were you going to say?" But of course she knew.

"Why don't I show you instead?" He asked and proceeded to show his wife how much he loved and adored her.

Then they sealed their unspoken confessions with gentle kisses and tender caresses which all too soon became desperate and frantic, as Barry kissed his way down her body to her lovely breasts and thought about how large and sensitive they would become. His mouth went dry as he licked his lips, glanced up her body, met her sultry gaze, and then she beckoned to him with open arms and parted lips and he was lost.

Barry closed his eyes and smiled against her throat and immediately began thanking his beautiful wife properly. The room was so still that the only sound was their ragged breathing. Iris moaned as he kissed his way down her throat to her breasts applying his tongue to her aching nipple, as she moaned again louder this time arching her back, stroking his hair loving his mouth and hands on her breasts.

He then dropped a kiss to her stomach thinking about their child possibly growing inside of her, and went even lower to her long shapely legs and smooth thighs. He stroked her between her legs and Iris opened them wider for him to pleasure her and he did. He went even further and kissed the dark curls moist with desire for him. He breathed in her unique scent loving her sighs and her hands in his hair stroking him with her desire for him.

Iris moaned loudly, trembling with desire, as she cried out repeatedly as he used not only his lips and tongue, but his nose and chin as well to make love to her as tension coiled tight and hot in her belly and she could feel herself coming. Barry pulled away and Iris whimpered.

"I want to feel you come around me and I know you want that too, am I right?" He smiled not waiting for an answer, as he rubbed the head of his erection against her swollen lips exciting them both. He closed his eyes as he felt her tight sheath close around him, took her mouth in a hot wet kiss as he gathered her tightly against his chest.

"I love you so much, Iris," he whispered in her ear, as he began that ancient rhythm and Iris matched that rhythm stroke for stroke.

"Oh, Barry, I love you too," Iris managed to say between pants and moans and then she cried out wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulled his head down and kissed him long, hard, and deep as he drove into her again and again. Her climax caused him to come as mind-numbing pleasure shot through to his very soul moments later.

He slowly pulled out of his wife's warm body, kissed her temple and stroked her hair, then pulled her close to his chest sighing into her hair.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart," Barry said as he closed his eyes.

Iris was beyond thought. All she could do at the moment was feel, as she closed her eyes and slid her arms around his waist and sighed against her husband's chest.

Right now, at this moment, wrapped up in each others arms, it was easy to forget everything but this perfect moment in time.

 _TBC!_  
  
~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _The Thing About Love_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: E2 Barry having these weird doubts about his doppelganger felt true to me. Hopefully, they can move past it. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter, we'll head over to E1 Westallen. Oh boy! Brace yourselves! Thanks for reading!


	3. Be Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Superpowers Wednesday. In this next part, we're moving over to Earth 1. I couldn't decide where to start with these two, so I picked it up after their 'second' kiss on the porch. **Warning, fear and heartbreak ahead!** Please read and review. Thanks, everyone!

 

[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/81f5185f-58de-4fa2-95bc-c3ce6f420e16_zps5gldldr1.jpg.html)

_Chapter 3: Be Without You_

_The West house, a half hour later:_

Iris was beginning to truly worry about Barry, then she glanced at her watch. Maybe he had an emergency, she wondered. She turned to Cisco, but he hadn't made any calls. She stood up and went outside. "Where is he?" She pulled out her cell phone and the call didn't go through; no rings or anything, then a voice recording said that the call cannot go through; to call again later. That was odd, she thought.

Then for some strange reason, her heart began to pound with dread and uncertainty. She went back inside. "Cisco, Barry isn't on the porch. Did he call you or leave you a message?"

He checked his cell phone. "No, I don't see any calls from him." He turned to Caitlin. "Caitlin?"

She pulled out her phone. "No, no calls. What's going on?"

"I can't reach Barry and I don't know where he is," she replied. "Dad, something's wrong; I can feel it." Then she thought the worst. "He wouldn't do that; would he?" Eyes watering; she glanced at her Father again, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Honey, what are you thinking?" Joe asked then he read her face. "Oh no," he said as that horrible thought came into his mind.

Caitlin and Cisco both had terrible thoughts as well. "No, no, don't think that way," Cisco said.

He took Caitlin's hand. "We'll find him; I know we will. We can trace him back at the Lab."

"I'm coming with you," Iris said and grabbed her bag and her jacket.

"I'll wait here if he comes back home," Joe said.

Wally had just come back downstairs. "Where are they going?"

"Barry is missing and they're headed to the Lab to try and trace him," Joe replied.

"They seemed pretty upset," Wally said. He glanced out the window and Cisco's car sped out from the driveway. "Alright, Dad, tell me what's going on."

Joe then sat his Son down and explained a few things about time travel.

~o~o~

An hour later, Iris returned home, distraught and very upset. Wally and Joe helped her to sit down and waited for her to speak. "He's gone; there's no sign of him."

"But how could that be?" Wally asked. "Dad said that he may have," he couldn't finish.

"I guess our love wasn't strong enough," Iris said, holding it in. All the way home from the Lab, her tears were there but she managed to hold them in. "He left us without a word; I can't believe it."

"So, it's true; he went back in time to save his Mom," Joe sadly stated. Then he thought about it. "And Cisco wasn't able to find him with his 'vibe' powers?"

"No, he tried and tried but he couldn't," Iris replied. "He said he would keep trying, but he could be anywhere, any universe; there are so many." Her heart felt like it was shattered broken into a million pieces. She stood up and went upstairs.

"Iris?" Wally asked, then stood up and followed her.

Joe stopped him with a touch to his arm. "No, Wally, let her go."

Wally wanted to cry; he felt her pain. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know. All we can do is be there for her," Joe sadly replied.

Iris slowly made her way to her room. Closing the door, she leaned against it. Still in shock that he would do this, she walked over to the dresser and picked up a photograph of them as teenagers. They were so happy, then their last words to each other came into her mind:

_I love you, Barry._

_I love you too, and I always will._

"He was saying goodbye." Still holding the photograph, then the tears came, a choking sob escaped her throat and then she slid to the floor and curled into ball sobbing as if she would never stop. "No, no, this isn't happening. No, Barry no," she choked out. "He's gone and he's not coming back."

"Iris?" Joe heard her sobbing and peeked inside.

The look on his face said it all. It was actually true. "What am I going to do?" She fell into his arms holding him close. "I can't breathe; I can't breathe."

He helped her to the bed and he removed her coat and her shoes. "Lay down take a deep breath. You're going to be alright," he said but he was doubtful. He went into the bathroom and brought her some water. She took a sip and went back to crying. Joe didn't know what to say to her.

He stroked her shoulder. "Maybe he'll come back soon; we can't give up hope, honey."

"I can't even think about that; I can't. He's gone and I don't know how long. My life is over Dad."

"Don't say things like that. He will come back; I know he will."

She wiped at her eyes with a tissue and tried to be strong. "I can't live my life waiting for him to come back after he left me without a word." Now she was getting resentful.

Joe didn't blame her for feeling this way. He didn't know how to put it so that she wouldn't just give up. "I know he loves you, Iris. Just ... just try to remember the good times."

He held up the photograph. "The good times."

"I'll let you rest." He paused. "I love you, sweetie."

Her eyes watered again. "I love you too, Dad."

Iris lay back down and stared at the photo; she stroked it with her fingertips and began to gain a bit of perspective. "I understand, Barry; I do. It just hurts so much. I wish you well, but you have to come back to me; you have to."

~o~o~

_Six months later:_

On the rooftop at Jitters, Iris sat down and looked up at the night sky thinking of Barry, where he could be what he was doing, and with whom. Up there on the rooftop, a part of her always felt close to him; it was their special spot. She would never forget their talks before she knew the truth about him. Looking back, she knew she was falling for him. It's strange to think back at those times, but those feelings would never go away. She still loved him and she always would.

"There you are Sis. I knew I would find you up here." Wally streaked over to her. His powers had come in months ago. He sat down and kissed her cheek.

"You know me too well. So, how are things over at the Lab?"

"They're quiet for now; I wish you would come back."

"I can't go back there; too many memories," Iris said and glanced down at her hands.

Wally put his hand over hers. "We knew it would take time, but you can't shut yourself off from people who love you and care about you."

She'd heard it all before. "I'll think about it," she thoughtfully said. "I just keep remembering the things I said to him on the porch that night."

"What things?" Then he thought about it. "Please don't tell me you're blaming yourself for what he did."

"I can't help it. I told him to go wherever he needed to go; do whatever he needed to do; and that I would be here waiting for him."

"Look at me, Iris. Barry is a grown man; he knew what he was doing when he decided to leave us and change the past and our future. It was his decision; certainly not yours."

He wiped her tired eyes. "I know you're right, but I just wish he would come back; that's all."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "I know you do." He touched his ear. "I got to go."

"Bye Wally, and thanks for listening," Iris said.

"I love you, Sis and I'm here for you." He squeezed her hand.

"Thank you Wally; I love you too," Iris said, then he was gone.

A few minutes later, just as she was about to leave, the wind blew her hair. "Did you forget something?" No answer. She turned and there he stood. Iris shook her head. "I'm imagining things." Her heart pounded then she closed her eyes.

"Iris," Barry spoke her name the way he used to.

The wind blew her hair again. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw his red boots. Her eyes slowly moved up his legs, his waist, his chest with the Flash emblem was there. She gasped and his eyes were shining as if in tears. "Barry?" She whispered stunned.

He held out his hand. Iris didn't know what to do. But then she reached out and took it and it felt firm and hard. "You're real?"

"Yes, Iris, I'm real." He pulled her up and clutched her tightly in his arms. Iris burst into tears. They were both crying unbelieving that he was really there.

After a few moments, she whispered, "Take it off." She meant his hood. He removed it and then he kissed her deeply. After a minute, she pulled away, still stunned he was actually there and he still loved her. "It's really you!"

He nodded then he kissed her again as if he couldn't get enough. She kissed him back holding him tightly to her. Her hands moved over his face and into his hair sobbing her need for him. He picked up and streaked over to the house.

The next thing she knew, they were in her room, the door was closed and locked. Barry stood there staring at her.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream or is it a nightmare?" He was silent. "Am I going to wake up and find you gone from my life?" Tears threatened again.

"No, Iris, I'm here; I'm really here. I'm back." Barry thought there is one way to prove that he was definitely real.

But Iris was still worried. "I don't know if I can trust you with my heart, Barry, I mean," she started. His face fell.

"I knew you would feel this way and I don't blame you." He took her hand. She didn't pull away. "I love you Iris and that will never change. I won't leave you again; I promise."

She desperately wanted to believe him. "I want to believe you, Barry; I do."

He understood. "Just let me kiss you and hold you. Is that Okay? I've missed you, Iris, so much."

"Oh, Barry, I believe you and I missed you too." Decision made, she decided to trust him. All she could think was her Bear was home; he was home. She went into his arms, holding him close. He kissed her passionately then helped her remove her clothes. She watched as he stood up and streaked out of his clothes in seconds only wearing his boxers.

Iris giggled and raised her arms inviting him in. After a few minutes of kisses and caresses, Barry wanted to talk some more. He never expected her to accept him like this, but he was ready for them to do this. His life these past six months were not what he expected. To be honest, he didn't know what he had done to change all of their lives.

At first it was wonderful having his parents back; they accepted him as being fully grown, but when he went in search of Iris, he found her with someone else, married to someone else, another speedster who looked like him, but it wasn't him. Stunned and heartsick, but deep down, it didn't truly surprise him. They were destined in any universe; he even said it himself. That universe had a speedster; they certainly didn't need another one.

After a few months of stalking her, following her around town, Barry realized something truly important. He _had_ grown up; he couldn't run away from his past or his future. He'd lost count of all the times he found himself on the rooftop at Jitters or by the lakeside, but he managed to avoid her not like on Earth 2. His parents were worried about him but they understood what was happening. He explained why he had to go back, hoping and praying that it wasn't too late. They wanted him to stay but they also wanted him to be happy.

With no powers, he contacted Joe West and Harrison Wells and asked for their help to recreate the accident. He was willing to go through it if again if it meant returning home. It took a lot of time and planning, but he refused to give up. Then he went in search of his love. All during his search of three different universes, and finding out that Iris was married in two different timelines, he continued to search for 'his' Iris, which seemed like forever, but he found her.

Dismissing those thoughts of being without her, and thanking the stars that she hadn't given up on him, he buried his face in her neck, then he whispered the same words to her, "I love you, and I always will."

Iris was so relieved to hear those words, then she pushed him away. "You truly mean it?"

"Yes, I do and I want us to be together from now on. No more doubts about anything because we love each other; I'm ready to accept it whatever may come." Her eyes watered; he stroked away a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry I left you, Iris, and," he began.

She shushed him with touch to his lips. "We can talk about that later, much later." She smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're home to stay; you are; aren't you?" She was still worried.

"Yes, Iris, I'm here to stay," he whispered fervently. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. His passion for her overruled his thoughts of them not being ready for this, but he didn't care. He just wanted her beneath him writhing and thrusting her hips against him; he needed it like the air he breathed. His foreplay went on and on and Iris beginning to think that he was torturing her because he didn't seem as if he wasn't going to stop.

"Barry please, don't make me wait any longer!" She was ready, so ready for him.

Barry was ready too. He could hardly hear over the blood pounding in his ears. He needed her desperately; he'd thought of nothing else since leaving her behind to find peace. But right at this moment, his body demanded release and she was most definitely ready. His hand smoothly stroked down her flat belly slipping a finger inside her heat. Iris whimpered and arched her back. His lips and tongue replaced his fingers and Iris nearly screamed; it felt so good. He wanted to go on and on loving her in this way, but she was definitely ready for him.

Barry closed his eyes and slowly entered her warm sheath holding still for a moment as her heat closed around his throbbing erection. He moved slowly at first then he picked up his rhythm quickly and began to move in and out of her lush body. Soon they were riding that crest to the stars. He pushed harder and faster and then his powers kicked in. She was stunned at first to feel the vibrations but then she welcomed it fully, never expecting that it would feel so amazing. Barry saw her reaction and he was very pleased.

Iris moaned so loud that he had to cover her mouth with his to keep he quiet. Kisses were exchanged and then he could feel her muscles tense as she cried out her climax pulsing through her. He kissed her passionately then pulled her tighter against him as his climax crashed over him, as they both sighed with bliss. He held her tightly to him for a few moments until they were both able to breathe easier. As he began to slowly leave her body, Iris kissed him again, as if she wanted more.

"Iris?" he asked and sighed against her throat, but then he found himself hardening again.

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed ready for him as she pulled his head down and kissed him again.

All too soon, it was morning and Iris was curled up next to him with a little smile on her lips.

He watched her for a moment then he watched the sun come up. He had to wonder what was going to happen next. They truly did need to talk, but he needed her with him all the time; night and day, but he had to leave. Joe and Wally weren't home, but it would be really awkward if he ran into them.

Barry extricated himself from her arms, got dressed, but he left her a note to meet him on the rooftop at Noon today.

"I love you, Iris," he whispered and realized not much else needed to be said.

Iris slowly awakened just before he was about to leave. "I love you too."

Smiling at her teasing grin, it took everything in him to leave her like this. Tearing his eyes away from her face, he left her so she could get some rest.

 _TBC!_  
  
~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Where Do We Go from Here?_ Alicia Keys.

A/N: I'm sorry for the heartbreak at the beginning. Iris basically forgiving him had me thinking, but it did feel right on so many levels. They missed each other a lot. Now, how Barry will return is anyone's guess, but I like this one (meaning a fixed timeline). Iris being married in two universes seemed like a good idea; it definitely woke Barry up. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next update, we'll see more of E1 Westallen; more apologies and explanations coming up; no question. Thanks for reading!


	4. Love Is All We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Voyeurism Thursday. In this next part, we're still on Earth 1. With his powers back, Barry saw no reason why he couldn't checkup on Iris every now and then. Later, they talk about their separation, among other things. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone!

_Chapter 4: Love Is All We Need_

_Noon time, the rooftop at Jitters:_

All morning, Barry just needed to see her again. He got caught up with following her around, pretty much like in the other universe only now he had his powers. He didn't have to worry about Iris seeing him. He watched her leave the house that morning headed to her job; he watched her drive to work; then he watched her head over to STAR Labs.

He did manage to call everyone early this morning to tell the team that he was back, but he wasn't ready to do rescues; all he could think about was Iris. It was as if he had to reassure himself that she wasn't seeing anyone. He knew it was silly, especially after last night and how quickly she had accepted him back into her life, but he chopped it up to his paranoia and how the universe seemed against them actually getting together. He had no one to blame; it was entirely his fault, but the fact that she actually waited for him to come back, just like she said, warmed his heart. He didn't think he could love her more, but he did.

Besides, Wally was doing a good job as far as he knew. Two speedsters in the same universe was going to be a challenge, but he saw no reason why they couldn't work together. He liked Wally very much. He glanced at his watch; he was late!

~o~o~

Sitting on a bench, Iris glanced at her watch again. Barry was late; fifteen minutes late. A few minutes later, the wind blew her hair.

He sat down beside her and without speaking, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She didn't resist or push him away.

"Umm, I've been thinking about doing that all morning," he whispered and kissed her throat softly. "You smell so good."

Inwardly smiling, she pushed him away. "You're late!"

"Sorry, but things are really crazy." He paused not ready to admit he'd been checking up on her and her brother. "Wally is a speedster? When did that happen?"

Iris frowned. They would talk about Wally later. "A few months ago, but we need to talk about the past six months."

He sighed and removed his arm from around her shoulder; he bowed his head. "It was hardest decision I have ever made in my life, especially after, you know," he hesitated.

"Oh you mean, after I told you that I loved you or after you left me without a word?" He was silent not looking at her. "Why Barry, I mean; I think I would have understood." He was still silent. "I told you whatever you had to do; wherever you had to go, I understood and I trusted you to do the right thing; I still do."

He turned to her as a small hope blossomed inside his chest. "But looking back, I think it was the right decision for me. I've never felt so lost or so unhappy, but hearing you speak those words for the first time, it gave me hope that you would forgive me for what I had to do." Now she was silent. "Do you really mean that, that you still trust me?" He paused as he stared into her eyes hoping to convey how sorry he was. "I know I hurt you badly, Iris, and I regret hurting you; hurting everyone."

"I know you do, but you have to make it up to us, somehow you have to."

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you say."

"Anything?" She asked, flirting with him.

"Yes, anything; all you have to do is tell me," he said and quirked a sexy smile then leaned in for a kiss.

Her hand on chest, she pushed him away. "Hold on a minute. Did you at least apologize to the team? They were very worried."

"Yes, I apologized to the team, to Joe and to Wally."

"What about your job? My Father tried to cover for you with some kind of excuse about family business, and how you couldn't call or something like that."

"Yes, I checked in, and I still have a job, and thank you Iris and I thanked Joe as well."

"Good, now where was I, oh yeah," she said and leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"Right now?" He asked. She nodded. He stood up and took her hand.

They left the rooftop in a flash. The next thing she knew they were in Coast City.

Iris hadn't even realized he had his bag with him. After changing, they headed to a hotel.

After checking in, Iris asked, "Are you avoiding my Father and Wally?"

"No, of course, not," he replied and opened to door to the hotel room, not looking at her.

It was a lovely room, with a view of the ocean, a separate bedroom, a small kitchen and living area. It was off season, so they had no trouble getting the room.

Both staring at the bed, Iris thought they should talk some more. After placing her bag on the side table, she turns to him.

"I don't believe you about my Father and about Wally. Are you afraid to face them, afraid that they won't forgive you for what you did?"

He decided to cave. "Yes, I am." He sat down; she sat down beside him.

"Barry, look at me." He turned to her; she took his hand. "I know it will be hard to face them, but after what happened with your Father, with the speed force, seeing your Mother again, they'll forgive, but it will take time."

"I truly hope you're right. I don't want them to hate me," he admitted then his eyes watered.

"Come here," she whispered and pulled him close. "They could never hate you; the same as me." She pulled away. "Are you Okay?" He was staring at her so strangely.

He shook his head to clear it. "It's nothing; I was thinking of the other one."

Oh dear, here we go again, Iris thought. She waited for him to speak. "Go on."

"It's really strange, but although I never spoke to her, I sort of … looked out for her from time to time." He winced at her look.

"You spied on her?" Iris couldn't believe it, but when she thought about it, it made a crazy kind of sense. He did seem as if he regretted that decision. "You tried to connect with her like you did on Earth 2?"

He was relieved that she didn't chew him out or be jealous. "Yeah, I wanted to meet her but she was already involved with another speedster who looked like me."

Iris tried to hold in a laugh but she couldn't. She laughed at their strange but truly incredible relationship. "Oh my goodness, we have to be the strangest and most unusual couple I have ever heard of. The science fiction writers would have a field day with us." She squeezed his hand. "Barry, it's alright; don't worry about it. You missed me; I missed you too, very much." Her eyes watered becoming emotional. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Oh, Iris; I felt the same way about you, and even though she wasn't you, I still felt drawn to her; it was really strange."

"And I understand; I do; now, enough talk about doppelgangers; it's just you and me right now!"

"You and me," he repeated and then he kissed her deeply. Laying back on the bed, Barry continued to kiss her bringing forth moans and sighs thrilling them both. His kisses rained down her throat. She needed to get closer so she helped him remove his shirt, and he in turn helped her get undressed.

Soon they were naked underneath the covers kissing each other, as if it was for the last time but it was only the beginning of something truly wonderful, and not in the least bit unusual, not when they were together like this; just like this.

After their first time last night, it appeared as if Barry knew her through and through, enough to know that she was not one to lie still and just wait for it.

Her kisses were anything but weak and submissive. They rained down his throat and then she was top of him showing him just how much she had missed him. Barry closed his eyes and let her do what she wanted with him.

He moaned deeply when Iris' kisses slowly moved back up to his neck, then back down to his chest and she went lower and took his cock inside her mouth. It was incredible; she was doing such things to him that he never wanted to leave this bed; not ever. When she suddenly stopped, he opened his eyes and Iris was waiting for him to look at her.

"Barry Allen, you're mine, and no matter where you go or where you are, this is us right here and right now," she said it again. "Nothing will ever change the way we feel about each other."

"Oh Iris, I know that; I do; come here," he said and pulled her up and kissed her passionately, his tongue meeting hers in joyful reunion as his mouth slanted then he dove in for more. He rolled her to her back and then he moved down her body with hot wet kisses that left Iris so weak with desire that she felt as if she might swoon. When his mouth and tongue found her inner thighs, it felt so good, all she could do was moan, shiver and tried not to faint.

Endless minutes later, she tried to let him know in countless ways that she was ready, but he was determined to prolong the anticipation, loving her in such a way that Iris was going to die of pure pleasure if that were possible; she didn't know, but it would be worth it.

"Barry, please, I can't," she managed to say.

"Yes, you can," he said and then he was finally inside of her. He held still for just a moment both realizing this moment was rare and that they would never take it for granted; not ever.

She pulled his head down and kissed him as he body began that rhythm moving in and out of her luscious heat, thrilling them both. His movements were smooth and precise and Iris loved every minute of it, never wanting it to end, but soon enough, his movements became frantic and then it happened, the vibrations of his penis rocked her inner walls. Iris was in shock, but it felt so good. "Don't stop!"

"I won't, but I can't do this for … too much longer," he managed to say. The vibrations continued until Iris finally shuttered with rapture, and Barry responded with a climax that stirred him into a stunning response that left him gasping for breath.

He collapsed on top of her and kissed her throat and her cheek. Moving to his side, pulling her with him, they lay together as their breathing returned to normal.

"Wow," Iris murmured, stunned to the depths of her soul.

"I hear you," Barry managed to say. "That was incredible. You're incredible and I," he hesitated.

She waited for him to say something. "You what?"

"Nothing," he replied and closed his eyes holding her close. Barry realized he still had a lot to make up for, not just the sex. Trust was a fragile thing and it shouldn't be taken lightly. He had to come up with a way to prove that she could trust him again. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead holding her close.

A few more minutes later, each taking a moment to realize that they were really and truly together. As if she could read his mind, she whispered, "I know what you're thinking."

Her head on his chest, he said. "You know me too well."

"Tell me," she whispered.

"While I was away, I thought of you alone without me, and I knew I had made a horrible mistake and that your trust in me may be broken, and I now know that it's true."

She leaned up on her elbow. "Look Barry, as you said, you needed this time with your parents and I understand; I do. As far as trusting you, well, our relationship has never been easy, but I think we'll endure; actually, I'm sure of it."

"But how can you be so sure?" He needed to hear it again.

"This separation was for you to heal. I knew in my heart that it was the right thing for you, and in time, I realized that I wanted you whole, not broken and unsure about your life; our life."

He shook his head at her. "Our life," he murmured. "I don't deserve you; I don't."

She didn't hesitate. "Of course you do. Remember what I said before about how you gave me time to heal, well, you needed this time and I'm just glad you're back and we're together; that's all I've ever wanted." Her eyes watered.

He pulled her back into his arms; he smoothed and stroked her hair. "I'm glad too."

"How long can we stay? Everyone must think we … ran off and did something we shouldn't."

Barry was thinking of something they should do, but it could wait. "We can stay for one night; we'll call everyone so they won't worry."

She snuggled close loving this; loving them. "I love you."

He needed to hear that. "I love you too, and I always will."

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Unbreakable_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: That was fun but difficult too. Iris forgiving him immediately may be a stretch but I don't want them to drag it out, keep them apart yet again with more of Barry's indecision and dumb mistakes (but they probably will). Anyway, I loved writing them together and in love. *sighs heavily* We'll still be on E1 tomorrow, with the team, Wally, and Joe. Thanks for reading!


	5. I Can Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Friends with Benefits Friday. Still on Earth 1, Iris and Barry decide to slow things down a bit because of the trust issue, and so to their friends and family, they're back to being just friends; close friends. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone!

_Chapter 5: I Can Love You_

_The next day, at Star Labs:_

In the elevator, Barry and Iris were kissing, not wanting to stop or let go of the other.

A minute later, then, "Okay, that's enough," he whispered and released her lips. He straightened his clothes; Iris fixed her lipstick; and straightened her blouse.

"Hold on a minute," she said and pulled out a tissue and wiped the lipstick from his lips. They stared at each other. Barry leaned down; Iris stood up on her tiptoes.

Before they could kiss again, the elevator dinged; they jumped apart. He straightened his jacket; Iris smoothed her hair. They exited the elevator.

"This isn't going to work," she whispered and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Just follow my lead," he said and walked toward the Lab.

"Barry, everyone knows how we feel," Iris said.

"Let's just enjoy this; I mean we need to have a little fun; it'll release some of this tension; if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean; believe me," she said flirting with him.

"Stop that," he said with a grin then they turned the corner.

"Good morning, everyone. I finally convinced Iris to come back to work," Barry said.

"Good morning, you two," Caitlin said, smiling at how cute they looked.

"Good morning," Cisco said. He watched them both closely. "Barry, I just wanted to say that Caitlin and I understand why you didn't want to come back here right away. But we're glad you're back."

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it." He glanced at Iris; she pretended to be busy.

Caitlin picked up on their vibe. "Iris was here the other day, Barry."

"I know that, but she wasn't sure about today, so I guess I can have some influence over her, even though she hasn't forgiven me for leaving," he said with a sad smile, then, "Have you?"

"No, I haven't," Iris stiffly replied, staring at the computer.

"Aren't you guys speaking to each other?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"No," Iris replied.

"Yes," Barry replied.

Cisco and Caitlin chuckled. "So which is it?" Cisco asked.

Before they could answer that, Wally walked in but he wasn't wearing his suit. It was hanging in the viewing area next to Barry's suit.

"Hey, Wally," Iris greeted her brother.

"Hey, Iris," Wally said and walked over to Barry. "So you're back." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I'm back, but," he replied and glanced at the team. "You're a speedster." It was a statement.

"Didn't Iris tell you about me?" He looked between them. "Aren't you guys speaking to each other, I mean, after what Dad told me?" He started, worried they weren't getting along.

"Everything is fine, Wally, it's just, Barry and I aren't quite there yet, at least for now," Iris replied not looking at him.

"Oh, I see; I'm sorry to hear that," Wally said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it," Barry said. "Iris and I will work this out."

Suddenly, there was an alert. "It's the same guy, Wally," Caitlin said. "Maybe we can catch him this time."

"I'm on it," Wally said, familiar with this meta-human. He streaked and was in his suit in seconds.

"Wow," Barry said, impressed. Then Wally was gone, but it didn't stop Barry from worrying about him. "Which meta-human is this?"

"He's new, not one of Zoom's followers. He's unstoppable, pretty invincible, actually," Cisco replied, then he went on to explain. "He reminds me of Weather Wizard, but far worse. Instead of changing the weather, if he touches someone, it creates some type of magnetic friction inside the body and of course, the pressure immediately kills you."

Shocked and dismayed at this new meta-human, he asked, "But is Wally going to be alright? Maybe I should help him?" Barry wanted to see him in action again and give him some pointers if needed.

Everyone glanced at each other. "Wally is a bit territorial." Iris couldn't look at him.

He frowned, not liking that at all. "Look guys, Wally and I need to work together. Two speedsters in the same universe can work but we have to at least help each other," Barry said.

"You're right," Cisco said. He radioed Wally. "Barry is on his way."

"I don't need him," Wally said; everyone heard him.

"Wally, now, don't be stubborn," Iris said. "Go on, Barry."

He changed and was gone in seconds.

~o~o~

_On the other side of town:_

"I told you I don't need you." Wally was still mad at Barry; hurting his sister the way that he did and he wasn't ready to forgive and forget.

"Come on, Wally, this guy is dangerous and we can do this, just let me help you."

His jaw clenched. "Alright, but stay out of my way," he said.

"Only if you need me," Barry said and followed him.

Wally then explained to him all he knew about the meta-human. "This guy is on his own, as far as I know. He just wants to kill people by touching them. Once he touches someone, they either stop breathing or collapse, and minutes later, they're gone; dead."

"Wow, Cisco explained about this guy. I wonder where he's been hiding; I've never heard of this one. I don't think he's in Iris's meta-human files either," Barry commented. "Are you sure this is the same guy; he looks … normal?"

"That's just it; he is normal on the outside; nothing that would stand out," Wally replied. "I've been thinking about this guy for a while now and considering how powerful he is; it's possible that he may have come forward since you disappeared," Wally said shocking him.

"What are you saying; that this is my fault?" Barry asked stunned to even think it. Was it possible he altered this timeline with more powerful meta-humans? He wondered.

"It's just a theory but the team suggested it a few months ago," Wally replied.

"Oh, I see." Barry didn't know what to think, then he changed the subject. "So what's your plan?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet," Wally replied not looking at him.

"I think we can both distract him with our speed. He won't know what to do, and then after speeding around him a few times, he will lose his equilibrium and collapse. We're both wearing gloves, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I tried that a few days ago but it didn't work," Wally said.

"Did you try electric currents; it's possible that this power he has is connected to it and if we overload him, so to speak, it may help to deliberate him?"

Wally turned to him liking his plan. "It may just work." He paused. "We'll try it your way." He paused again. "Thanks, Barry."

"Great, now, you go first and distract him. He knows you so he may keep still long enough to get the job done."

Wally did as he said but something went wrong. The meta-human was not in the mood for speedsters. He lunged for Wally, but Barry stopped him with his electric currents. Both speedsters got the upper hand and it worked in a matter of minutes. The police were called and he was taken away, with the patrol officers wearing protective garments.

Once captured, Joe walked over to the pair. "Well, this is unexpected." Joe watched Barry squirm. "I'm surprised you haven't come over to the house, Barry."

"Iris and Barry aren't speaking because of the way he left us," Wally said.

"I see, well, give it time and she'll come around," Joe said, sure of it.

"I hope so," Barry said. "Joe, I just couldn't face her. I know I hurt everyone, but I want to make it up to you and everyone else, but I'm not sure how to do that."

"Well, an apology is a good start; it certainly wouldn't hurt, you know," Joe said and tried not to smile.

"I'm sorry, Joe," Barry said and held out his hand.

"None of that," Joe said and hugged him. "Welcome home, Barry."

"Thanks, Joe." He glanced at Wally. "I'm sorry, Wally. It must have been difficult to realize that you have these gifts and I'm sorry I wasn't there to guide you; to help you."

Wally felt uncomfortable. "I'm glad you're back."

Barry was extremely relieved. "Thanks, Wally."

~o~o~

_Later that night, at the hotel in Coast City:_

Iris told her family that she had to work late putting together a story about the Flash's return, and wouldn't be home until very late. After checking in, she waited for Barry to arrive. Thinking back over the past several days, it was time to reveal the truth, that they had reconciled. She didn't mind pretending that they weren't together; it was fun at first keeping it a secret, but she really did want to shout it to the world that Barry was hers and hers alone.

In bed waiting for him, Iris's mind came back to the present, as she opened her eyes and realized Barry was standing at the foot of the bed staring at her with a very serious look on his face. She sat up and pushed her hair out of eyes.

"I must have drifted off." He just stood there staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring the view," he happily replied then he came to sit beside her.

She pulled the blanket up to the chest. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"I know, but." He stopped as he stroked her hair.

"But what?" Iris asked and realized Barry was in a strange mood.

He sighed as he pulled her close. "This feels so normal, but … it's not."

"Yeah, well, we are in a hotel, not at home." She hugged him close. "But I know what you mean; it almost feels … surreal."

"Everything is different now, but I hope you know I'm not taking anything for granted. I want this to work more than anything," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"So do I Barry." Iris stared at him trying to read him. "Bear, what brought on this mood?"

Barry thought about it for a moment. "I know we're taking this one day at a time, pretending that we're not really together, but I do want everyone to know … but these past few days, I'll never forget any of it."

Iris smiled then realizing she felt the same way. "Neither will I," she said. "But I understand; our relationship is new, sort of, and we're adjusting."

"That's a big part of it, yes, but I know we have a long way to go."

"I still can't believe it, we're actually a couple," she said and leaned into him loving his arms around her.

"I could pinch you, if you'd like?" He kissed her forehead.

Smiling, she held him even closer but then she sobered suddenly, realizing it would be hard for him to hear this, but she wanted him to know. "Bear, while I was waiting for you, at first I had forgotten where you could be, but then I remembered where you were, out into world helping people, my heart slowed down and then I realized that none of it was a dream; that you had come back … to me." Her eyes watered.

"Iris?" Barry wasn't truly surprised; he needed to repair her faith in him.

"I know it was silly, but then I opened my eyes and you were standing there and I realized something." She touched his cheek. "Everything I've always wanted for such a long time; I finally have it."

He stroked her hair. "It wasn't silly at all; I'm here now," he whispered and then he pulled her closer and kissed her ever so sweetly. It brought tears to her eyes, how sweet and tender Barry could be.

Then, the blanket fell away, as Iris helped him remove his clothes slowly, kissing and stroking him as she admired his body, his long arms and strong chest. She couldn't believe sometimes how handsome he is, and he really had no idea how gorgeous he is, but he's mine, all mine.

Barry couldn't help but notice how strangely she was looking at him and decided to tease her a little. "You like what you see?"

In answer to him, her lips travelled south and just before she took him into her mouth, she replied, "I intend to prove to you just how much I missed you and needed you."

Barry was so turned on by her words, that he moaned loudly, closed his eyes and waited. She smiled at his expression, then she touched her lips and tongue to the tip of his erection and it twitched against her lips, as she became bolder stroking him with her tongue and hand. He moaned again louder this time and moved his hips in time with her hand. He was in heaven; drowning in sensations, but it didn't take long before he was fast approaching the edge and he wanted to be inside of her before that happened.

He stilled her hand, pulled her up and kissed her passionately thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Iris couldn't think about anything, Barry was in control of her body and she wanted him to do whatever he wanted with her.

Barry was living his sweetest dreams and fantasies, as he entered her with a smooth glide and clutched her tighter against him, pushing and thrusting inside. She lifted her legs and arms pulling him closer, as she began to move restlessly beneath him and Barry set a pace, stroking in and out of her lush body with full, deep strokes. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue moving in time with his movements inside her.

He suddenly pulled out; Iris whimpered. Slipping to the foot of the bed, he pulled her buttocks to his waiting erection. "How's this?" He whispered and then he was inside of her.

Iris cried out, "Oh yes, that's it!" She moaned loudly over and over.

The pumping and stroking continued in earnest and yes, vibrations happened too. Iris was on fire as she moved with him back and forth and it felt incredible. All too soon, he felt her walls grip him, heard her cry his name as she shouted her pleasure and his orgasm rushed to meet him, and then he collapsed on top of her utterly exhausted and completely satisfied.

Iris blinked to clear the spots before her eyes, now realizing she had no idea how much she had been missing all these years. Now beside her, he smiled at her. Her Bear was so full of surprises, as she smiled, reached up to smooth his hair away from his forehead.

"I love you, Iris," he whispered and pulled her into his arms holding her tight.

"I love you too, Barry," she whispered snuggling against his chest.

~o~o~

It was now after midnight. "Iris, it's time to go home."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Do we have to?" She whined just a little.

"Well, if we stay here all night, Joe will put two plus two together."

"Let him think that; I don't mind; do you?"

"No, I don't, not really," he replied. He snuggled closer and pulled the blankets over them.

Soon, they both fell asleep.

~o~o~

The next morning, and back home again, Iris was standing at the front door, with Barry beside her. "Here goes."

She opened the door and Wally and Joe were in the living room watching the morning news. She took Barry's hand, her meaning clear.

Joe and Wally glanced at each other. "So, how long?" Joe asked.

Iris spoke up. "Since that first day he came back," Iris replied firmly.

"Joe, we just couldn't hold back our feelings and Iris forgave me, which I wasn't expecting, but we love each other very much." Barry stared at her lovely face. She squeezed his hand.

Wally didn't say anything. He then turned the channel and there they were; he and Barry, on the news as they captured the meta-human together.

Joe glanced at his Son, and he wasn't surprised he would be upset with Barry. He was too for a long time, but now it's over.

He stood up and came over to them. "You know how I feel, Iris, and Barry, if you ever hurt her that way again, I may have a few words for you."

"Dad, now, Barry needed this time for himself and I understand completely," Iris said.

"Do you really?" That was Wally coming forward. "He broke your heart, Iris. Dad and I watched you go through it and it hurt to see you like that."

She looked down at their joined hands. "All of that is in the past." She paused. "I love him, Okay, and I forgave him and if either of you can't accept my feelings, then I don't know what to say."

"Iris, they have a right to be mad and I promise you both that I won't ever leave her again; I promise," Barry said it again hoping to reassure them.

Wally and Joe glanced at each other. "Come in and sit down for a minute." Joe sat down, Iris and Barry sat down, still holding hands, and Wally sat opposite them.

"I'll answer any questions you may have, but know this, while I was away, Iris was on my mind every day, every minute. I regret what I did knowing that I had hurt her." He took a deep breath then continued. "My parents were pretty shocked to see me all grown up, but that was exactly the problem. They didn't truly know me and I, to be honest, didn't know them, not the way I wanted. I had grown up and I realized that I would always love them, but I belong here with Iris, and with people who know me and need me." He squeezed her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Was it another universe, like Earth 2?" Joe asked.

"Yes, it was. You were there as was Iris. I didn't see you, Wally."

"That's fascinating," Joe commented.

"It truly was. You helped me come home."

"He did?" That was Iris.

"Yes he did," Barry replied.

"So, if I wasn't there, were there any speedsters there or did you have your powers?" Wally asked.

He looked down at his shoes. "Go ahead," Iris prompted him.

"No, I didn't have my powers. And Iris was involved with another speedster who looked like me," he finally replied.

"Really?" Wally asked and chuckled.

"It wasn't funny to me. When I realized that I had no chance with her, that's when I decided that I had to get back to 'my Iris,'" he said and smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you did," Iris said and then leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back but only for a moment.

Joe cleared his throat. "I'm glad too."

"Me too," Wally reluctantly admitted.

"Thanks, guys; I appreciate it," Barry said.

Barry and Iris glanced at each other. He leaned back on the sofa and Iris went with him. She snuggled under his chin. They lay that way for a minute or two as if they were the only two people in the world; their world.

"Time to go to work," Joe said and left them alone. "Wally?"

"Oh, sure, work," he said.

Once they were gone, Barry pulled her close. "That didn't turn out too bad."

"Yeah, it didn't," Iris said, just a little surprised.

"I love you, Ms. West."

"I love you, Mr. Allen."

They both chuckled, content to be together; finally, together.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _We're Almost There_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: While writing this prompt, I couldn't help but think of S1 of the Flash. Iris not realizing that she had feelings for Barry was hard for everyone to accept, me included, but when you think of what she said to him 'I wasn't available,' then it all made sense; to me, anyway. *wave goodbye to E1* On to the next prompt and we're back on E2. Thanks for reading!


	6. The One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Shower Sex Saturday. This next part is on Earth 2. Iris and Barry have returned home and they're still in that mode. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone!

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/078b34b9-32c6-4f64-95d4-9968db5e6f4c_zpsfbymwos0.jpg.html)

~o~o~

Chapter _6: The One and Only_

_Central City, the West-Allen house:_

A little while later, and after a rather wild time in bed, they were interrupted by a phone call from his Mom.

Iris smiled at him, left his arms, naked, and headed to the bathroom, slinking and smiling at her husband as she went.

Barry cleared his throat. "Hi, Mom," he said, and watched Iris blow him a kiss.

"Hello, Son." She paused. "Any news?"

Barry inwardly smiled, then, "No Mom, it's too soon. We've only been gone a week, but don't you want to know how it went?"

"Oh, how was your trip?" Nora asked.

"It was wonderful, Mom. Iris and I were talking and we definitely decided to … make a baby."

"Really, Barry; I'm so happy for you both; I mean that."

"Well, if it happens, you'll be the first to know, besides us, of course."

"Aww, thank you Son. I'll let you go now."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Mom; I'll call you in a few days."

"Bye, Son; I'm so happy!"

"Bye, Mom," he hung up.

"Barry, I'm waiting!" Iris yelled from the shower.

"Coming!" He said and rushed inside.

"There you are," she said provocatively. The warm water felt wonderful. The trip back was long and exhausting but she wasn't too tired, well, not anymore.

"Here, let me," Barry said and stepped inside. Her hair was up then he took the sponge from her and lather it up with shower gel. Then he began to wash her body from her shoulders, down her arms then down her back and then he went lower.

Iris leaned back and let him take care of her. "That's feel so good."

Instead of answering her, he came to stand in front of her and proceeded to wash her body down her breasts, her stomach and then he went lower. She opened her legs and he washed her thoroughly enjoying himself. After rinsing off, his fingers found its mark. "Oh, yes, that's it," she managed to say.

His fingers stroked her sensitive flesh over and over, and then his lips and tongue replaced his fingers. He held her steady eating her out and Iris was about to swoon, it felt so good. Soon though, she whispered, "My turn," she said and lathered up the sponge with his gel and soon they were all cleaned up and ready for whatever may come.

After he rinsed off, he whispered, "That's enough," he said ready for her. Then he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes, he whispered against her forehead, "You aren't too tired are you, I mean, I didn't wear you out; did I?"

Kissing his throat, she whispered, "I got my 40 winks, so I'm fine," she replied, still kissing his throat and then she went lower, across his chest and then down past his stomach, the sprinkle of hair and then to his crotch and he was very hard. "That's what I want to see."

"Iris, don't tease me," he managed to say.

"Whose teasing?" She smiled and then she took him into her mouth loving him with kisses, licks and sucks all over his penis and his balls.

"Oh, yes, right there," Barry managed to get out.

"Right here?" She asked and licked up the side of his penis and down the other side. Iris responded with moans and happy sighs as she continued to suck and stroke his penis up and down up and down, enjoying herself.

Barry wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't. The phone was ringing. After a few more kisses, he pulled her up. Both breathing heavily, he whispered, "I have to take this; it could be my job." Iris sighed heavily then released him.

Slipping a towel around his hips, he left the bathroom, and picked up the phone. "Hello," he said. He listened and it was his job and they needed him downtown, something about explosions and people getting hurt. They needed to figure out if the bombs were man-made or not.

"Explosions, but I don't understand. What's causing it?" He listened, then, "I'll be there in an hour."

Iris heard him then she left the shower, slipped on a towel, but he was there in the bedroom staring at her. "We have an hour." They both smiled.

The towels fell away, then he grabbed her and kissed her then took her to bed. They were both ready, then Iris arched her back waiting for him to love her like she needed to be loved, but only by him, only Barry could love her. She had to have him. "Barry, please, I need you now!" She exclaimed hungry for him.

"We have a little time," he whispered as he kissed and stroked her breasts taking a perk nipple into his mouth and rolling it over his lips and tongue with a precision that made her gasp with the sensation. Iris realized how much he needed her and she needed him too. His mouth slanted across hers. Her lips parted under the pressure of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding a response. She melted against him. He kissed her thoroughly, as she came into his arms whimpering her need. Iris knew his need, felt his hunger in the intensity of his kisses. His excited moans and rapid breathing fueled her own desire and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer. His fingers moved over her center, as she gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Oh yes!"

That word, coupled with her tugging motion on his erection, finally galvanized him into action. He positioned himself at the entrance of her body and thrust home in one smooth glide. And then he was kissing her again, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep, consuming kiss as he began to slowly move in and out of her body. His body moved at just the right angle to pleasure her and him, as hearts pounding, lungs straining, they began that climb until they reached the highest peak, soaring together through the heavens.

Finally spent, he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, Iris's head on his chest and their legs entwined. She had always been in awe of their lovemaking, but she couldn't find the words to describe what had just happened.

Iris finally found her voice. "Wow," she smiled when she felt his chest rumbling. Then she voiced her fears. "Barry, I heard you on the phone and I'm worried about you."

He touched her cheek. "I'll be fine, as long as I have you, I'll be fine."

Then it hit her and she was terrified for him. "Please be careful Barry, promise me?" She was thinking of him trying to be a hero. His doppelganger inspired him to be a hero, but it worried her a lot.

He rolled her to her back and kissed her hard loving the taste of her, the feel of her. He could do anything, as long as she believed in him and was there for him, everything would be alright. He came up for air after a few moments. "I promise," he finally replied.

She smiled and touched his lips. "One more promise?"

Oh, no, what now, he wondered. "What is it?"

"It's nothing you haven't promised me before, if you would just remember it? I'll give you ten seconds to remember," she said and counted down. "10, 9, 8 …"

"Wait a minute, only ten seconds?" He asked as he wracked his brain trying to remember all the many, many promises he had made and broken. "Humm …" He wasn't coming up with any answers.

Iris continued to count down as she rolled her eyes. "7, 6, 5 …4, 3, 2, 1," she finished counting and waited. "Well?"

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't remember."

"Calling me honey isn't going to help your cause," she replied and tried to leave the bed.

He grabbed her arm. "Iris wait; I know what it is," he said and smiled.

"You do?" Iris couldn't believe it. "Go on."

He pulled her down next to him, kissed her again and then he smiled knowing he had the right answer. "As I recall, when we were on a date, a long weekend date and it was the first time for both of us. Should I continue?" He stroked her hair.

She should have known he would remember his promise. "I'm listening."

"I knew how much being a reporter meant to you and I know I got in the way of that, but even then you never resented me for it and I wanted to thank you for that. You're a very special lady, Mrs. West-Allen, and I … I adore you," he admitted as he kissed her again.

She kissed him back and smiled when he pulled away. "You're the one whose special Barry; you're my hero; I'm very proud of you; remember that."

Barry was truly moved, then he pulled her close, but had to leave. He kissed her briefly. "I won't forget; I promise." He kissed her again. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, see you later." She smiled at him.

He left the bed, got dressed, and he was ready to go. He smiled at her glowing eyes and he had to kiss her just once more. Then he was gone.

Iris left the bed, slipped on a robe and watched as Barry drove off in the late evening. She prayed he would be alright and return as soon as he could.

~o~o~

A little while later, although she was tired, and after getting a quick bite to eat, she went back upstairs and watched television. Turning to the late evening news, she wondered about the phone call earlier and something was definitely wrong. There were explosions all over the city; no one had any explanation why they were happening. Suddenly terrified for her husband, she called Barry's Mom and she was also worried.

"Nora, are you guys Okay?" She asked worried about them.

"We're Okay. I was just about to call you."

"What's happening? Zoom is gone so." Iris couldn't finish.

"I have no idea. The authorities can only wait for the next one and they have no idea how to stop them."

"Have you talked to Barry in the past hour?" Iris was shaking inside, so worried about him.

"No, I haven't," she replied also terribly worried.

"Wait, it's the Mayor. Are you watching this?"

"Yes, I have it on now." They listened together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have no answers for you. These explosions have been going on all night, and they've only escalated since then. All we can do is stay in our homes until we can figure out what's happening. The entire police force has been called in to help; the fire departments as well; so please don't panic, stay in your homes."

The Mayor answered questions but he had no real answers for the reporters.

"Nora, this is so awful, but I haven't heard from the station. I'm not due back until tomorrow."

"Don't you dare go down there, Iris." She paused. "You could be pregnant, I mean."

"I have no intention of going anywhere, not until I hear from Barry."

Nora was extremely relieved. "Alright, keep in touch, and please call me; I'll try and reach Barry and you call me if you reach him."

"I will, bye, Nora." She hung up and tried to reach her husband, but a recording came on saying that all lines were busy. "That's odd," she said.

Iris couldn't sleep, then several hours later, she finally heard from Barry. "Barry, where are you?"

"I'm at the station. The explosions have stopped for now. The utility companies have checked their security cameras and the explosions were caused by meta-humans who had nothing better to do than cause damage all over the city. Although Zoom is gone, but apparently, some of them survived or managed to escape then they concocted some crazy revenge scheme. They caught most of them."

Iris was so relieved. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but I may be here all night. Get some rest; I know you're tired."

"Actually, I am pretty tired. Please call your Mom; she's worried."

"I will; I love you, Iris." He smiled.

"I love you too; I'll see you soon." They hung up.

Relieved that her husband was fine and he would be home soon, she snuggled under the covers, thinking about him, falling asleep within minutes. But no sooner than her romantic dreams had begun then Barry was there behind her kissing her awake.

Smiling to herself, she turned within his arms, eyes closed and then his mouth closed over hers as if he wanted to devour her. Her arms went around his neck as she returned his kisses and welcomed him home in her own special way.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Love is My Disease_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: Okay, then, still on that second honeymoon, I see. Earth 2 will also be the final prompt. Is E2 Iris pregnant? *winks* Come back tomorrow to find out! Thanks for reading! Reviews/kudos/favorites are love. I need that love guys! Give it to meeeeeeee! LOL! Thank you!


	7. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Public Sex Sunday. In this last part, we're still on Earth 2. Iris and Barry return to work with one thing on their minds. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone!

_Chapter 7: Everything_

_CCPD, a week later:_

After the chaos, fear and confusion of the past week, the city had quieted down. The meta-humans that caused the serious damage were now on the run, at least that was what the police thought, but they would be caught sooner or later.

Iris was at the house that morning in their bedroom staring into space. She slowly sat down, still in shock, as she lifted her hand, stared at the blue positive test strip, that indicated that she was pregnant. She blinked, shook it again, but it still read positive. _I'm pregnant._ She put her hand over her mouth, shook her head, still not quite believing it.

Looking back over the past week, she couldn't ignore the signs anymore: her missed period; the headaches; mood swings; exhaustion; it all added up. She knew exactly when it had happened too. She pulled out the drawer in bedside table and looked at her calendar organizer, and sure enough, it happened on their second honeymoon or anytime really over the past two weeks. Of course, she wasn't surprised. _It's a wonder we survived at all. We couldn't keep our hands off each other let alone take time to do much else._ She chuckled. _I guess some things never change._ She put her hand over her stomach. "Oh, Barry." Tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Barry meanwhile, had arrived at CCPD expecting to see his wife and to talk to her about this new influx of meta-humans. He had to tell her everything and he dreaded it, but he had promised her he wouldn't keep anything from her. He looked around the station and she wasn't there. He checked her office, the evidence lab, his office, but she wasn't there. He asked her partner, but he said he hadn't seen her all morning. _Where is she?_ He finally called the house and Iris answered. Then she told him she was fine, and that she needed to see him as soon as he could get away. He immediately left the station and all kinds of thoughts entered his mind. _Maybe she was pregnant, or maybe not. I do want a child; a child with Iris, my beautiful wife._

When he entered the house, he called to his wife, "Iris, I'm home, where are you?"

"I'm upstairs!" Iris cried and tried to pull herself together. She threw the test strip in a drawer, went into the bathroom and threw cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned, and then she grabbed a brush and tried to look presentable. _He's going to think something's wrong. Just look at yourself._

"Iris, honey!" Barry called as he entered the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and his heart turned over. _Was she sick and hadn't wanted to tell me over the phone?_ He saw her face then and his heart fell to his knees. _Something was terribly wrong._

Iris looked up at his concerned face and it tore at her heart. The tears came again. _Damn hormones are going to make me crazy._ "I'm fine, Barry," she managed to get out between sniffles and wiping at her eyes.

"What's wrong; why are you crying?" Barry was so worried. He brought her into the bedroom. He sat down and pulled Iris into his arms. "Has something happened?" _Could she have heard about the powerful meta-humans?_

"Give me a minute," Iris said and sighed. She closed her eyes, put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest trying to get control of her emotions. She breathed in his unique scent ... fresh air, cologne, and ... Barry. She took another breath and smiled again, happy he was home.

Barry could feel her relaxing and he pulled her close waiting for her to speak. _She'll tell me when she's ready._

"I'm alright now," she said and pulled away and looked into his face. "I have to tell you something," but she hesitated not knowing where to begin.

Barry didn't know what to think, but then he had a thought. "You want us to leave Central City, is that it? I know you're worried about me and after the way your Father died, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to move away," he stopped when he saw her smile.

She touched his lips to stop him from speaking. "No, no, Barry, that's not it at all. I know you love it here; your parents are here and I know how important they are to both of us. Besides, you need them and they need you." She touched his cheek. "I'm very, very proud of you, proud of what you've accomplished and will in the future."

Barry was so relieved. He didn't want to make a choice, but if he had to, Iris and their life together would always come first. "Then, what is it? Are you ill?"

"No, no, that's not it." She paused again then took his hands in hers. "A miracle has happened." She paused, eyes watering. "Barry, I'm pregnant," she said and suddenly realized he had the same expression as when she had told him she would marry him ... shocked and deliriously happy at the same time.

Barry was stunned, if only a little. "What did you just say? I'm hearing things. Did you just say?"

She laughed. "Yes; you heard right. I'm pregnant." She threw her arms around his neck. "It's really true."

"Really? You're pregnant? Oh, honey, that's wonderful news." He stood up then pulling her to him as he kissed her ever so sweetly. "Are you sure? I know we planned this, but I never expected it would happen so soon."

"Neither did I, but I took a home pregnancy test twice. It's a miracle, Barry. We're going to have a baby," she smiled as the tears welled up again.

"You're the miracle, Iris. I love you so much," Barry sighed holding her face between his palms as he leaned down and kissed her again tasting her tears, as a few seeped through his lids as well.

"I love you too," Iris said between kisses, thinking of the future; it was a true miracle; they were truly blessed.

~o~o~

_A week later:_

Standing on his parent's porch, waiting to enter the house for dinner, he took his wife's hand. "Are you ready for this?"

She chuckled. "Barry, come on now, Nora pretty much predicted it would happen on our trip and sure enough; it did."

He took a deep breath. "Here goes." He rang the bell and his Father opened the door.

"Barry, Iris, come on in," Henry said and gave them each a hug and a kiss. "Mom is in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Dad," Barry said and went into the living room. "What's for dinner?"

Henry frowned. "The usual, fried chicken, vegetables, salad, nothing too extravagant." He watched his son closely. "Is something wrong?" Then he thought about it. "Any news about the bombings; are we at risk? I mean, we do live within the city's limits."

"No, no, Henry, it's nothing like that," Iris replied, hoping to reassure him.

Just then, Nora came into the living room, wiping her hands with a dishtowel. "Oh, good, you're here; dinner is almost ready."

"Hi, Mom," Barry said and went to give her a hug.

"Hi, Son," Nora said, eyes on Iris. They stared at each other. Nora cocked her head to the side, and then she knew; she just knew. She looked wonderful, and yes, she was glowing. Her throat closed up. "Iris?"

Oh, oh, Iris thought; she knows. "Nora, how are you?" Iris asked and came over and hugged her close. Both ladies had tears in their eyes, and the hug went on a moment longer.

Henry glanced at his Son. Barry raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

Nora pulled away. "How are you feeling; any morning sickness yet?"

"Umm," Iris muttered, a bit stunned by the question.

Barry stood there wide-eyed. He glanced at his Father out of the corner of his eye. Henry shook his head then slapped Barry on the back. "Congratulations, Son," Henry said and gave him a tight hug.

He hugged him back. "Thanks, Dad."

"Come on, everyone, take a seat, and Iris and I will bring in the food," Nora said.

Once in the kitchen, Nora watched her daughter-in-law closely. "You didn't answer my question. Are you feeling alright? The first three months are the hardest."

"I'm alright; it's the exhaustion that's difficult to get through. I just want to sleep."

"Well, just remember to eat and rest when you can. Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"Yes, I have and I have my pre-natal vitamins," Iris replied inwardly smiling at her questions. Her eyes watered truly grateful to have her in her life.

Nora noticed the tears. "Iris, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking of my Mom; I can barely remember her," Iris admitted and dabbed at her eyes with a towel.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm here if you need me," Nora said and gave her a hug.

Iris was truly touched. "Thank you, Nora; it means a lot."

She helped her with the food. "Come on, you'll feel better once you eat."

Iris was definitely hungry; she chuckled and said, "I think you're right."

After the food was on the table, and everyone was seated, holding hands, heads bowed, then Henry began a prayer:

_Thank You, Lord for blessing us with this food and bless the hands that prepared it. We thank You for always providing for our needs. And Lord, guard and protect Iris, our beautiful daughter, and fill her heart with longing and expectation, as it draws closer to her time of delivery, and instill in her a sense of wonder and awe at the miracle of life that is being formed within her body. Amen._

"Amen." Iris and Barry smiled at each other, becoming emotional; he squeezed her hand.

"Let's eat!" That was Henry.

~o~o~

_About a month later:_

Iris had read up on being pregnant, hormones, mood fluctuations, but the one thing that had her going insane was how much she just couldn't keep her hands off of her husband. Sitting in her office, she watched him talking to another CSI. They had hired another one because of these new meta-humans who always coming forward, as if they were endless.

Barry was always busy, working late and they hadn't had time to have a little alone time in nearly a week. Plus, the fact when he did make it home, she was so tired that he didn't wake her. She understood; she did need her rest.

Now there he was looking so good; she licked her lips and tried to concentrate on paperwork but she couldn't do it. After Barry had moved down the hall, she stood up and followed him.

She glanced behind her and they were alone. "Hey you!"

He turned and Iris was there and she had that predatory look on her face. "Hey yourself!" He'd seen that look before and knew what he meant. He'd also read up on pregnancy hormones and so he braced himself because he knew what was coming. He thought he was prepared when Iris threw her arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"You smell good," she murmured kissing his throat. Her lips returned to his and he kissed her back for a few minutes. Her lips flew across his cheek to his ear, then down his throat again. He glanced down the hall.

He managed to talk. "Iris, now, we can't do this here; someone," he couldn't finish because Iris was kissing him again. He gave up; while she was occupied while kissing his throat, he slowly moved down the hall and found the storage room, but it was also a sick room with a sofa, and it could be locked from the inside.

Once inside, he locked the door; Iris was still kissing him. Clothes were removed pretty quickly, but not all of them. Iris moved over to the sofa and hiked up her dress, and slipped off her panties, blouse and her bra. Her breasts were exposed; they had gotten larger and more sensitive, or was he imagining it. He licked his dry lips; unzipped his pants and moved them down his legs. His boxers were moved down and his erection popped out. Iris licked her dry lips. Her legs were spread wide apart.

"God Iris," he whispered then he was on top of her kissing her like a starving man. "I've missed you so much."

"Stop talking," she said. Her hands lifted her breasts waiting for his mouth and hands. Barry was only too happy to oblige. He sucked and pulled and Iris held her tongue although she wanted to scream it felt so good.

They needed to make this quick before someone came by and wanted to come in. Then he slipped his fingers inside her heat and she was hot and slick with desire. He kissed her deeply to keep her quiet. He had to taste her and he did. Moving down her and then he was there and Iris had to bite her lip to keep from groaning out loud. Her back arched loving it, but if he didn't come inside of her she was going to scream out her frustration.

"Now, Barry, now!" She panted and tried to pull him up.

Then he was inside of her and they both sighed with bliss so happy to be together like this. He moved inside of her slowly at first but then Iris wasn't having it.

"Give it to me," she whispered in his ear. His head buried in her neck, he realized how soft and pliant her flesh felt when he was inside of her. He read about this and the feeling was amazing, incredible and he never wanted to leave her body. Lost in his musings about that, he realized that Iris was coming and then it happened. They both came at the same time, and then he kissed her passionately, both savoring the moment, filled with the love that sustained them and made them whole again.

After a few moments, he collapsed against her chest. She kissed his forehead. He was still inside of her. "I can't move," he whispered, and I don't want to, he thought.

"Then don't," she said as if reading his mind, and smiled when he pulled away.

He smoothed and stroked her hair and then his hand moved down to her stomach. "How's the little one?"

"Still little, but we should hear a heartbeat within the next few weeks," she replied smiling.

"And then we'll find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Barry asked getting even more excited.

"I don't think we'll know that until the second trimester," she replied.

"Oh, Okay, but I know it's a boy," he said, sure of it.

"A boy huh, well, I think it's a girl," she said smiling.

"A girl; a beautiful replica of my wife? I can live with that."

She smiled. "Me too."

A little while later, they got dressed; lucky for them there was a small bathroom next door, so they got cleaned up and headed back to work.

~o~o~

_Eight months later:_

Nora and Henry peeked their head's inside Iris's room and there she was in bed holding her daughter. Barry was in a chair holding his son.

Nora put her hand over her heart. "Oh, there they are, my beautiful grandbabies!"

"Here you go, Mom," Barry said and handed his son to his Mother. "His name is Donald 'Don' 'Wallace' Allen. Take a seat, Mom."

"Henry, here's your granddaughter," Iris said and handed her daughter over to Henry. "Hold her head just so. Her name is Dawn 'Jae' Allen."

"Oh, Iris, she's beautiful," Henry said and smiled at his granddaughter. He sat down next to his wife.

"Such good babies," Nora said and kissed her grandson's little head.

"Well, Iris did just feed them," Barry commented. Barry sat down next to her and pulled his wife into his arms. Her head on his chest, he whispered. "Are you Okay?" He asked his wife.

Her eyes were getting heavy. "A little tired," she replied and relaxed against him. He glanced at his watch; Iris saw it, and then, she whispered, "Don't you dare leave me."

"I won't; never, never, never!" He raised her chin, and then he kissed her ever so sweetly.

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Need You_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: *sniffles* I wanted to thank the mods over on Tumblr for setting up the second annual smut challenge for our favorite OTP, Westallen of the Flash. I had a blast writing Earths 1 and 2, each with unique challenges; the prompts fit perfectly. I only want the best for both couples. Thanks to my readers for taking this rather odd journey with me. Until next year? And please leave a comment; I want to hear from you, my readers! Thank you so much!


End file.
